


Marius is a softie

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Series: R6S softies [5]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign





	Marius is a softie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon that Jäger was undercover for a little while.

It all started when you where doing Mechanical science. One of the subjects you absolutely hated, science was never your strong point, neither was language. As you worked you started to get frustrated, extremely frustrated. You did a calculation right by the book and yet it didn't add up to the correct amount the paper stated (it gave the answer but you had to show the work to get to that answer yourself) sighing angrily, you didn't notice a man approach you, chocolate hair, deep brownie brown eyes and a soft face. He slid beside you and glanced at your paper. "You didn't carry the five squared over and then you didn't divide by three." You glared at him and then at the paper. "How....how...huh.." You babbled before you slowly closed your eyes. After a while and help from the man. You managed to finish your homework, thanking the man, you pack up your things and leave. Heading out of the library and slowly towards your dorm. After you get in and head to the door. You notice a note. "Dear Y/N, you have a new dorm mate after a incident involving your last one. Please make him feel at home" Sighing you unlock the door and enter only to see the guy from the library sitting on the couch. "Oh...hey." You muttered and placed your things away. Avoiding much conversation. Finally after having some basic Ramen noodles and some chips. You began to socialize a bit. A few weeks later you were laying on the couch. Partially sore from running from someone's loose dog that wasn't so friendly. Marius hummed as he walked in carrying a few books, before setting them down and walking over to the couch. "What? Did you suddenly decide to be a couch potato?" He asked playfully. Glaring at him, you moved over and allowed him to sit down and gently rest his arm on your shoulder. "Ya know. You never told me where you're from." You asked him and glanced up. He smiled and shook his head. "Time will come and I'll show you. One day, but for now you need to stop asking questions."


End file.
